Gold Ranger's Super Power (2017, UK) - made by CoolzDane for rangerfan151
Gold Ranger's Super Power is a special to during surprise attack at the plan with Yellow Zelkova. including Tough Tusks, Green Cannon Machine, Sword Warrior, Graxxis, Pudgy Pig, Eye Guy, Peckster and Bloom of Doom. can't Clyde McBride defeats SCS Teenagers only. Bomber in the Summer * Rita & Zedd send Louie Kaboom, a remote-controlled robotic monster, to fill in the gap in the leadership of the Machine Empire. But when the remote is lost by Rito & Goldar (despite their "hiring" the vacationing Bulk & Skull to track it down), Louie strikes out on his own, taking King Mondo's place for his own personal schemes. Meanwhile, Ernie opens a new beach club cafe, which gains the ire of a group of biker punks, claiming it's their turf. Jason befriends the main bully's misunderstood girlfriend, Emily, whose necklace gets turned into Louie's first monster, Tough Tusks! The Treasure of Hillhurst * Flabber has a cold, and is surprised to discover that the old handkerchief he uses to blow his nose is actually a treasure map! The three Beetleborg kids use it to seek out what they expect to be riches beyond imagination. But Van and Trip swipe the map, in an effort to find the treasure themselves. The Magnavores then steal it from them, and release a monster, the Mean Green Cannon Machine, from the comics to keep the Beetleborgs busy. After defeating the monster, the kids team-up with the House Monsters to track down the treasure: and it turns out to be golden slime. Say the Magic Word * Flabber helps Roland improve his magic trick abilities by lending him a magic book. When he practised his new trick, he performs it at Zoom Comics (but on the way there, he lost the book). He makes Jo disappear, and could not remember how to bring her back. When he discovers that the book was gone, he must find it immediately or Jo is stuck being invisible. Lights, Camera, Too Much Action * A production of a movie would be taking part in Hillhurst Mansion, and everyone was excited to see it they could become a star in the latest Hollywood movie. Food Fight * Rita sends down Finster's latest creation, the endlessly hungry Pudgy Pig, to consume the Earth's food supply, starting with the Youth Center's International Food Festival! The Power Rangers attempt to stop him, but Pudgy Pig even eats their weapons. Can the team find the monster's spicy weakness in time? I, Eye Guy * Billy helps his young brainy buddy Willy with a Virtual Reality device for the Angel Grove science fair. Willy's intelligence and lack of self-confidence entices Rita, as she schemes to capture him and use his experiments for evil. The Eye Guy scopes the boy out, but fails to see the Rangers coming. Fowl Play * Zack puts on a magic show for the kids at the Juice Bar. He's more interested in impressing Angela, and seems to succeed. Rita sends down the Peckster monster, causing Zack to pull a disappearing act just when he's about to woo the girl of his dreams. Bloom of Doom * The Youth Center hosts a sign-up session for various after-school clubs. Predictablly, each of the Ranger teens has their own club. Kim's gardening club proves unpopular, getting no one to sign up. Lord Zedd puts Kim under a spell, causing her to become violently jealous of Trini for having a successful club. He then sends down the Bloom Of Doom, but can Kim overcome her bitterness, alien-inflicted and otherwise, to work together to defeat it? Zelkova's Army of Monsters PRZ Classixx - Tough Tusks.jpg Green Cannon Machine.jpg Sword Warrior.jpg Graxxis.jpg MMPRS1 Classixx - Pudgy Pig.jpg MMPRS1 Classixx - Eye Guy.jpg MMPRS1 Classixx - Peckster.jpg MMPRS2 Classixx - Bloom of Doom.jpg Category:Power Rangers Zeo Category:UK Category:Summer Episodes Category:The Loud House Category:Codename Kids Next Door Category:Big Bad Beetleborgs Category:Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Category:Summer Category:Monsters Category:Metarex (The Blogspot) Category:Sonic X Category:Heroes